Convergence
by yyty255
Summary: In a world persecuting Magic Users, three children try to survive.


Harry Potter/Unwind xover

.

.

The boy stood silently against the wall as the large man began to berate him.

"Why are you so stupid? That was the DIRECTOR of Grunnings, and you just spilled hot tea on him! This is the last straw, boy! First you show up on our doorstep, left by your stupid knocked-up mother, then you continually sabotage our perfectly normal lives. For the last decade, you have been imposing upon our lives, and I cannot take it anymore!"

The larger-than-normal man took equally large steps towards the child, who was noticeably cowering and looking around in a frantic attempt to find an escape route. A meaty fist was lifted, and quickly moved towards the child, who, of course, was the man's target.

The instant before the fist connected, there was a bright flash of light.

When the light faded, the boy was still pressed tightly against the wall, but the man had been knocked away from him.

"You- you're as much of a FREAK as my sister was! I knew that something was off about you, ever since that first day!" shrieked a shrill voice that emanated from a vaguely horse-like woman.

Another boy, whose looks obviously took after the large man, started laughing at the smaller boy's predicament. "Hahaha, he's a freak! Hey, that means we can get him Unwound, right?"

The woman began to say something before stopping, eventually continuing with another sentence. "You're absolutely right, Dudders! Ever since that smart Tom Riddle man created discovered the genetic defect that causes Ma-Magic," (At this point, she stuttered, barely managing to get the supposedly horrid word out.) "Freaks are a lot easier to get Unwound."

A malicious grin spread across the boy who was apparently called "Dudders"'s face.

The boy took note of the fact that his "family" was distracted and ran to his room, or, what he was given to be his room, which was, in fact, a closet under the stairs.

The next day, which happened to be his birthday (or a close approximation of it, as it was the day he was left on their doorstep), he was woken up with a copy of the papers that his "family" had filled out in order for him to be Unwound. The name "Harry Potter" was written prominently at the top.

"Happy Birthday, Freak!"

.

.

11-year-old Hermione Granger ran crying through the open doorway of her home into the open arms of her parents.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her mother asked, while her father quickly closed the door and locked it.

"He- he was being really mean and glaring at me all through class and he kept on calling me a de-defective freak and- and- and- the whole class laughed and-" Hermione sobbed into her mother's shirt, too upset to be able to finish her sentence.

"Who was it, Hermione darling? Was it one of your classmates? I can go talk to the teacher and see if he can get them to stop, you know."

The young girl looked up at her mom, fresh tears welling up again. "But- but- Mr. Belz is the one saying the mean things!"

Her mother looked alarmed. "Mr. Belz is? But he seemed so nice in the beginning of the year!"

Her father sat down next to the two. "Either way, it's wrong. Can't we withdraw her from the school? I have a teaching license, so we could just home-school her."

"That- that's a good idea. I'll go get the forms filled out right away."

The next day, there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Are you the Grangers?" the deep voice asked. The family froze in place, nervous glances being exchanged between them.

"Yes," Hermione's father said, cautiously, as he opened the door. "Who's asking?"

The man on their doorstep nodded slowly before beginning to explain. "Personally, I don't agree with the government on this 'Magic' issue, but...I'm sorry. It's my job, and I have to support my family. Last night, a new law was passed, saying that all Mundane-born Magic-users that were not previously given up to be Unwound are to be collected from their families to be brought to a secure facility, where a new treatment based off of Doctor Riddle's research is to be used on them in order to fix the 'genetic defect' that caused it."

Their eyes widened.

"I'm so, so, sorry that I have to do this to you, but it's a criminal offense if you don't comply. If- if this all goes well, she should return home safely."

That day, Hermione Granger stepped out of the house silently, ignoring her parents' yells of how they would much rather prefer to be criminals than give her up.

They had already given up far too much for a _genetic defect_ like her.

.

.

Roughly a decade and a half before the present day, there was a man named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who happened to be a genius. He wrote a paper on a tiny difference in some people's genes that caused unnatural effects to occur.

That change in those people's genes was in that percentage that was shared between all creatures of the planet Earth.

They were, genetically, aliens.

Nobody took Doctor Riddle seriously, even when he created a device, the **V**ect**o**r and **L**ight **D**isplacing **E**nergy **M**aterialization-field **o**f **R**estricting non-**T**errestrials, that could suppress the 'Magic' of the people. The VOLDEMORT, as it was more commonly called, was laughed at until the day that Doctor Riddle died, with seemingly no cause.

There were no marks. There were no injuries. There was no logical reason for him to have died, yet he had.

With that, the government began to slowly believe in the ideas of the person that they had called mad.

Four years later, the Government's policy on Unwinding changed. Adults caught with the defect were captured and brought to labs where they were experimented on, in order to find a possible way to stop the spread of the gene.

_("It's okay," they had said."It's not like they're human in the first place.")_

All of the children born to Adult Carriers, as they were called when people didn't want to bring the 'm'-word into play, were to be Unwound.

Carriers born to normal and perfectly Mundane families could be kept or Unwound. They weren't cruel; of course they would give the families a choice.

Three years later, the laws changed again. The families of those Carriers, once they were discovered, were given a choice: immediately have the child Unwound, or give the child up to the government to test out treatments to 'fix' them.

They weren't cruel; of course they would give the families a choice.

And anyways, if it all worked out, the families would be able to reunite as soon as the treatments began to succeed.

_(Let's ignore the fact that none of the Adult Carriers that the treatment was tested on managed to survive. The Government wouldn't purposely put its children in danger; they weren't cruel.)_

_ (But it's not like those "children" were human anyways, so if a handful were to disappear during the treatment, then who would care?)_

_._

_._

Ron Weasley never knew a life where he didn't have to hide every day. After all, his family wasn't rich enough to pay off the Collectors, unlike the Malfoys.

They, and all of the other families that couldn't afford to bribe the officials, lived constantly on the move, in tents that they would take down and put up on a moment's notice, all without magic.

Eventually, they hoped to find the Last Stronghold for Magicals, Hogwarts. But still, they had been searching for a decade, and they still couldn't find the heavily warded and protected castle.

_("It's okay," they told him, "You won't have to live in hiding anymore. You can help people now, instead of being a waste of resources")_

_(The last thing he feels is an odd ticking sensation)_

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

So. Um. New fic, yay? And it's a Harry Potter/ Unwind Crossover of some sorts? It's more of a fusion of the two universes, to be exact.

I don't plan to have any Unwind characters pop up, and as you can tell, the backstories for the Harry Potter characters are somewhat different. Um, the changes will probably be more revealed in later chapters, so yeah.

Also, I'll most likely update this whenever I get a break from school, as that's the biggest drain on my time.

If you don't know what Unwind is, I don't really know what you're reading this for, but here's a quick explanation:

There's a process called Unwinding, that allows every bit of a person to be successfully harvested. In the book, Unwinding is used to get rid of severely problematic children from the ages of like...11 to 18 if I remember correctly? Also, orphans who are deemed to not have enough use(?) are also sent to be Unwound, and there are also Tithes, who are raised knowing that they will be Unwound, due to religious beliefs. Unwinding became such a widespread process because too little people would donate organs and people were dying, I believe? It's been a while since I actually read the book, sorry.

And then there is storking, where babies can be placed on the doorstep of houses, and the house must take the baby in.

Um, if I forgot anything or got anything wrong, sorry?


End file.
